ST Ship One Shots
by mileventhdoctor
Summary: Thought I'd write some one shots to tie you over until I have a better idea of what I'm going to do for my next Mileven story that'll take place in between seasons. Most of them are Mileven one shots, but some will be about other pairings in the show.
1. She Dumps, I Kick

**Hey, guys! What if Hopper was around a little more in season 3? Well, I think I might start a series of a couple of one shots where he's around more for all of the Mileven relationship drama that goes on in season 3. I'm really kind of in love with this one shot because I think this is a pretty good representation of Hopper as a character. On the outside, he's all protective and immature, sometimes he even lies if he knows it'll get him what he wants because as a cop, that's all he knows to do, but in reality, he's just a big man baby and softie on the inside. All he really wants is for El to be happy, but because his biological daughter died at a very young age and he started raising his adopted daughter, El, at such a later age, I don't think he's fully ready to let go yet. He's having trouble learning how to give her the freedom and privacy that she needs as a teenager because he's not ready for her to grow up yet, as it's only a matter of time before she'll be moving out of the house. There are two things in his letter that suggest that, the first being "For the first time in a long time, I started to feel things again. I started to feel happy. But lately, I guess I've been feeling distant from you. Like you're pulling away from me or something." and "But I know you're getting older, growing, changing. I guess, if I'm being really honest, that's what scares me. I don't want things to change. So I think maybe that's why I came in here, to try and make stop that change. To turn back the clock. To make things go back to how they were. But I know that's naive. It's just not how life works. It's moving, always moving, whether you like it or not. And yeah, sometimes it's painful. Sometimes it's sad. And sometimes, it's surprising. Happy." Anyway, enough crying over season 3, let's get to the hopeful one shot! (P.S. If it wasn't clear, the title's supposed to be like she dumped his ass, but Hopper kicks it.)**

The day after Max slept over at El's house, Hopper noticed that El was a little less cheery than usual. Lately, she had been so happy with Mike and her friends, but now it seemed like she was really down all of a sudden. He decided to confront her about it.

"Hey, kid, everything alright?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Let's sit down."

"Okay."

*both sit down*

"Talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"I had a lot of fun with Max last night, don't get me wrong, but I just couldn't really shake the feeling that I made a big mistake..."

"Big mistake? Why would you think that?"

"Well, I *sighs* I dumped Mike yesterday."

"Really?" he said with satisfaction, trying to hide his smile so she would still feel like he was on her side.

"Yeah..."

Despite how happy this made him, that his little girl was back, he knew that him savoring this moment wouldn't do El any good...or either of them really.

"Well, why? Why did you break up with him, kid?"

"Because he lied to me. He said he couldn't hang out with me when he could and just hung out with Lucas and Will instead...at the mall...where Max and I were!"

"Maybe he wanted some time with just the guys, like you wanted some time just with Max. Maybe he didn't know how to tell you that."

"Yeah, well, he didn't have to lie to me about it! I would've understood…"

"El…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I think I may have given him the idea to lie to you."

"What. did. you. do?" she asked in a threatening tone, saying each word one after the other.

"I had a little talk with him in the car that one night when I said his nana was sick."

"So, first you lied, then you encouraged him to lie?"

"I guess you could say that, yeah. *sighs* I-I'm not proud of it, I didn't handle it well, but yeah, there's some truth to that."

"Why would you do that?! How could you?! You know how much he means to me!"

"I know, kid, I know. I just thought somehow this would make things better for us. I thought that maybe if he was around less, that we could spend more time together."

"I can't believe you! *shakes head* That's bullshit and you know it! You mean make things better for _you_! You were just being selfish."

"So maybe I was! You're all I've got El…all I've got. *sniffles*"

"Dad…It's okay! *holds face, wipes away tears* I'm not going anywhere. If you've been missing spending time with me, you could've just said something. You're my family, Dad. *smiles*"

"*smiles* I'll do that next time, kid, I promise."

"*smile fades, sighs* I don't know what to do now…"

"With Mike? *pauses* Just tell him you miss him and you want to get back together. I'm sure he feels the same way!"

"I'm not so sure about that...I think I made things worse...with the way that I ended it. *shakes head* He'll never forgive me for this."

"How'd you end it?"

"*sighs* I told him that I dump his ass."

*tries to hold in laugh, lightly snorts, quickly stops himself*

"It's not funny…" said El.

*chortles wheezily, bursts into laughter, El joins*

"Okay, *chuckles* it's a little funny…" she said.

Unexpectedly, the two somehow bonded over this little laughing fit. It turned the conversation around in an entirely different direction. And in that moment, El suddenly realized how much she missed hanging out with her dad, watching westerns and eating eggo extravaganzas.

"Can we watch something together tonight? Like a movie or something?" asked El.

"Sure, kid, I'd love that."

The next day, Hopper paid a visit to Mike's house without El's knowledge, but this time, it wasn't for his own reason. No, this time he wanted to make things right. He wanted to show El that he could be trusted, that he could help fix things too and that he didn't actually ruin everything he touched.

*rings doorbell*

"MICHAEL, WOULD YOU GET THAT PLEASE?" Mrs. Wheeler yelled from across the room.

"OKAY."

*answers door*

*Hopper removes hat, holds it*

*Mike walks out door*

"Hi, sir," he said, not knowing what to say.

"So, she dumped your ass, huh? *chuckles*"

"Well, I'm glad you find my girlfriend breaking up with me amusing!"

"I gotta say, I never saw that coming. *laughs harder*"

"*sighs* With all due respect, sir, if that's all you came here to say, then just leave. I'm already hurt enough as it is."

"No, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I was just teasing you, kid, but no, that's not what I came here to say."

"Then what do you want from me?" Mike asked, folding his arms in annoyance.

"I came to apologize. Sit with me, will you?" he said, gesturing to the car.

"Okay, but my mom's leaving me with Holly in a little bit, so I can't stay out here long."

"Holly?"

"My little sister."

"Oh, I see, well, I'll make this quick then."

*both hop in car*

"Listen, kid, I know we've had our differences-"

"Yeah, I'll say," Mike interjected.

"*clenches jaw, briefly speaks through teeth in annoyance* _But_, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to lie. I was being selfish and stupid and you didn't deserve that. The fact that you hadn't lied to her until I asked you to just shows how good of a boyfriend you really were to her. You made her really happy, happy in a way that I've never seen her. You kept her safe from those government assholes, you've visited her each and every day just to make sure that she didn't feel like she was all alone in this cabin. And you're not afraid to tell her how you feel and the way you feel about her. You've got guts, kid...I've just been overlooking that."

"It's okay, sir. It's not all on you…I could've handled things differently too. I lied to her…twice. Once when you asked me to, and again when I was trying to make her believe me."

"Well, I want you to know that I told her. *holds shoulder, looks into eyes* I told her about our talk and the situation I put you in, how I made you feel like you had no other choice. If anything, she's more mad at me and herself than she is at you. That's why I came here, to tell you that I think she really misses you and that if I were you, I wouldn't take that for granted."

"She-She really said that? *scratches head shyly*"

"Yeah, and I know that she meant it. So, just don't be stupid, or I'll kick your ass…and I mean it this time! *briefly chuckles* I'd give her some space while she sorts through her feelings, but when the moment's right, talk to her! *punches shoulder*"

"*rubs shoulder in pain* Okay, I will. Thanks…for this," he said.

"*pats back* Sure thing, son. You take care of yourself, alright?"

"Thanks, I will. You do the same."

"I'll try," he said with a laugh.

*both say goodbye, Hopper drives off*


	2. Ditto

**Hey, guys! It's been a while! Wasn't season 3 just absolutely amazing and a total emotional rollercoaster?! I'm obsessed with it...It was my favorite one yet! One of my good friends, who's also an avid reader of my fanfic, told me that Mileven in Heaven has over 100K reads! That's amazing! I still can't believe that! Thank you so much, guys! It really means more to me than you know. ****I have really missed writing fanfic, but I have been reposting my Mileven in Heaven chapters on my new fan account on Instagram, which I have met so many incredible people through, including some of you! My username wasn't showing up fully when I tried to tell it to you all in my last story, so I'm going to put quotations around it and hopefully you will be able to find it now, those of you who wanna follow me. If you do end up following me, shoot me a DM and let me know that you are one of my readers. I would love to talk with and get to know you! Okay, now for the story stuff- I personally do not ship Byler because Mileven, hello?! ****BUT, that being said, I wouldn't have minded a scene in season 3 where Will admits that he has a crush on/feelings for Mike. I think that could've potentially been a really emotional scene and it could've led to more character development on Will's part. So, here is a one shot that I wrote for all of you Byler suckers out there...You're welcome! ****(P.S. I realize that Noah said Will's sexuality is up to interpretation, but don't attack me for making him gay in this story) Btw, my Instagram user is as follows: "mike" ".el" and then "_wheeler" (It won't let me type it all together, it just shows up as "_wheeler," but just type in each piece that's in the quotes, all as one username, and you should find it. If this is confusing or if you have trouble, just private message me on here and I will tell you what it is or let me know what your Insta user is and I will try and find you! (P.S. Again: I have more Mileven AUs and one shots coming up, I just wanted to do one Byler one)**

"Mike, I need to get something off of my chest…"

"Alright, go ahead."

"Okay, so, you know how I'm not into girls?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I never had the courage to tell you this, but now that I'm moving away, I-I *sighs* I just don't wanna feel like *sighs* like I have to carry this weight around with me all the way to Indianapolis."

"Weight? What weight?"

"Sometimes when I'm with you, I-I just *pauses* I feel things, things for you."

"Will, where are you going with this?"

"I don't just like boys, Mike. I like you. I always have."

"Will…"

"I know, believe me, I know that you're straight and that you love El and she loves you. I'm not telling you this just for kicks. I'm telling you this because this is something that has haunted me even more than the Upside Down, even longer than the Mind Flayer. I know that you'll never feel the same way, but I just thought you should know how I felt. I'm sorry."

"Will, it's okay! There's no reason to be sorry!"

"What? You mean, you don't hate me?"

"What? No! Of course not, you're my best friend. How could I hate my best friend?"

"So that wasn't totally stupid, me telling you that I liked you?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm glad you told me. It's always nice to have someone tell you they like you, even if it is your gay best friend."

"*chuckles, sniffles* You really mean that?"

"Of course I do!"

"And things aren't going to be weird between us?"

"No way! Our friendship is way more important than unrequited love."

"Whoa, I never said I loved you..."

"Oh…I guess that's true."

"*laughs* Mike, I'm just messing with you! Stop taking everything so seriously!"

"Wait, you mean this whole thing was a prank?"

"No, no, no! I was just saying- Ah, forget it!"

"*hugs* I'm gonna miss you, Byers."

"*hugs back* Yeah, *sniffles* ditto."


	3. The Eagle With Multiple Nests

**Hey guys. I realize that I missed the Mother's Day mark by just a hair, but I just wrote this today and had to proof it before publishing. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

Mother's Day. The day El never saw coming. In all her years of being lab-ridden, El had never really thought much of it. In fact, she didn't even really know it existed. She realized that Americans liked to celebrate a lot and though an American herself, she was practically a foreigner to the world around her, still learning, still trying to keep up.

But, of course, when she realized what a big deal it was, she suddenly felt sad. How could she not! She never really got to know her mother like most daughters had. Sometimes it didn't feel like she had one at all, but realizing that she _did_ hurt even more because she was incapable of interacting with her in the way that she wanted to. Instead, it felt like she had fragments of a mother in different places, different homes, different people. Hopper was hardly mother material, but Joyce and Karen were when her own mother couldn't be.

Joyce fought for her alongside Hopper, giving El the same support that Hopper gave _her_ kids. She took El in as her own once she thought he was gone for good. She took her shopping for new clothes, bought all of her favorite foods and drinks, spent quality time with her, you name it! And Karen, well, Karen was gracious enough to let El spend so much time with Mike, even if it took away from her own time with her son on holidays and such. She made her delicious treats, always giving her enough to take home and was an extra shoulder to cry on or person to turn to when she needed it. And Mike was nice enough to find a way for El to spend time with each of them.

First, he picked her up bright and early to make it to brunch with his mother.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah," she said, grabbing his hand.

"You look lovely by the way. *kisses cheek*"

"Thanks," she blushingly said.

Then they hopped on the Greyhound and made their way to Hawkins, her true home. Once there, they met with the rest of the family, all waiting to be seated.

"Michael! Just in time," said Mrs. Wheeler.

"Well, I tried my best."

"Hi, Mrs. Wheeler. Happy Mother's Day!"

"Thank you, El! It's good to see you, sweetheart."

"You too."

"Have you adjusted to your new town well?"

"Yeah, it's okay, but not nearly the same."

"Well, I'm sure you'll grow to love it with time."

"I hope so," she said.

"You can't go one meal without bringing your girlfriend too, can you?" Nancy teased.

"*scoffs* Real nice, Nance, real nice," said Mike.

"That wasn't a poke at El, dingus, it was a poke at you!"

"You're just jealous because you didn't think to bring Jonathan!"

"And tear him away from Joyce? *laughs* I don't think so! That woman needs all of the praise she can get."

"She's right," said Karen. "That woman is a saint. You owe her your lives."

"We owe El our lives too, but you think I didn't know that? I left Mrs. Byers a card in the mailbox."

"That's my boy," she said, hugging him from behind and kissing his head.

"Mom, stop, you're embarrassing me…"

"Michael, be nice to your mother. This is _her_ day," said Ted.

"Yeah, Mike, don't be such a party pooper," said Holly.

*rolls eyes*

*El laughs to herself, then links arms with Mike*

And so, the 6 of them all ate out at a nice café in the shade, enjoying the beautiful breeze and sprouting flowers on that lovely spring afternoon.

Afterward, Mike and El both went to Melvald's to buy some flowers and a card for her birth mother, Terry. Then, Nance drove them over to the Ives' household to pay her a visit themselves. On the car ride there, Mike kissed El's neck as he tried to catch a glimpse of her message.

"*flips card over, sets pen down* I know what you're doing," she said.

"Oh yeah? What _am_ I doing?"

"You're trying to read it."

"What? No, I just-"

"Mmhmm," she said with sass equivalent to Erica Sinclair.

"Fine, I won't look then."

"Yes, patience, young grasshopper..."

He laughed, not knowing why she was being so secretive of something she'd show or read in front of him later, but at the same time, he could respect her sentimentality. He was like that too.

"Hey, Aunt Becky! It's been so long," she said, running towards her in a hug as she opened the door.

"_Heyyy_..." she replied, in a dragged out tone, patting her back. "Come on in."

Mike could tell just by the look on Becky's face that she was not a big hugger, but she humored El anyway, returning that same kindness.

Stepping inside, El approached her mother slowly, a little unsure of herself.

"Mama? It's me, Jane. I uh, I got you something. Some f-flowers…Mike, would you-"

*nods, hands flowers*

"I heard from Becky that these were your favorites. I hope they still are," she said, slipping the bouquet under her fingertips.

It was hard for El. Awkward. Most things were, but this awkward seemed to top them all. To go from constantly being in an environment where she had to rely on little to no social skills to one that required hardly none at all was strange to say the least. Now, she was doing all of the work and getting nothing in return when usually, she was the one who didn't have to worry about initiating anything because other people knew to do it for her.

"Okay, well, that's all I came here to say...Bye then!" she said, abruptly making her way to the door.

"No, it's not," said Mike, grabbing her arm. "What about your card?"

"I-I can't read it, it's just too hard-"

"El, everything's hard, but it's never been anything you couldn't handle. You can do this."

*sighs, nods*

"*sits down, clears throat* Mama, where do I begin? For years, I didn't know I had one, a mother, but all along, you were there. Not there as in there _with_ me, but there as in there _for_ me. You sacrificed your own life, your dreams, your *chokes up* mental health- *puts hand over mouth, cries*"

Mike held her arms in his hands and rocked her back and forth, kissing her head, her cheek, her neck- whispering:

"You have a family, El. Right here."

She looked at him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling his chest in toward hers, then letting go and returning to reality.

"*sniffles* Sorry, Mama. I knew I wouldn't be able to get through this without crying. Well, that goes for most things, but that's not the point. The point is, I love you- And even if I never hear those words come out of your mouth, I don't need to. It goes without saying because I know that you did and still do. You were so courageous and brave when it came to rescuing me, the measures you took...and you are what I inspire to be...for the family of friends I built around me," she said, throwing her arm around Mike. "Thank you, Mama."

Then she crawled into her lap and sat there, squeezing her tight. And before El got on the bus back home, leaving Mike with his family for the last parts of the day, she said:

"Mike, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think that I'm going to make a good mother someday?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course you will!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because El, you're going to give that kid or those kids, rather, the childhood that you never had, that you were deprived of. You're going to fight for it or them like all of the women in your life who have fought for you, and even the men too."

Just the start of this was enough to fill El's eyes with tears.

"Thank you, Mike," she said, sniffling as she held the hand resting on his knee.

"I wasn't done yet."

"Oh?"

"El, when you become a mother someday, I _know_ that you're going to make sure that your kid or kids know how much they are loved and wanted in this world. And you're going to love them more than you've ever loved anything befo-"

"No, that can't be true..."

"Why not?"

"Because it already _is_ true. I love _you_ more than anything I've ever loved before!"

He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes, didn't crack a smile, and just threw his hands against her cheeks and kissed her nice and long. Fuck those other people at the bus station, fuck PDA, he didn't care. All that he cared about in that moment was the girl before him, and she wasn't even just any girl. She was _the_ girl, the one, his truly.

And El got home just in time for the lovely dinner that the boys somehow managed to throw together for their dear mother, Joyce. She was so proud of her boys and so grateful for them. They were turning into two wonderful young men. And at that dinner, El took a minute to thank the woman who had always been her voluntary mother, Joyce Byers. But after dinner was the real highlight of the day…

"Did she like the card?" Mike asked over the phone.

"Yeah, loved it!"

"Good," he said.

"Oh shoot…" said El.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"We forgot the most important mother of all!"

"What?! Who?"

"Steve!"

"Good one, El," said Mike, trying to catch his breath from laughter.


End file.
